


Finding Us Again

by wallywa617



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Lost Love, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywa617/pseuds/wallywa617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 years ago Trevor put Aiden on a plane to his future, but he never really moved on or healed. Have either of them? Can they find each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Us Again

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic of any kind! Let me know what you think and if you think i should continue!!!

Trevor Harris sat solemnly at his kitchen bar. His cup of coffee having grown cold by now. He sat slumped over the counter, his hands clenched together, green eyes narrowed in thought. In most minds, he would be seen to have a pretty good life. His motorcycle shop was very profitable these days letting him be financially stable in an otherwise less then desirable economy. He had several close buddies he could relay on. Physically, he was healthy and fit. Yet with all this going for him, Trevor couldn't help but still be unsatisfied with his lot in life. 

He didn't always feel like this. He could remember a time when he had basically nothing, and yet, at the same time, he had everything. But that was years ago. Back when he still had Aiden... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had met during college. Well, more specifically while Aiden was at college. He was just ending his sophomore year San Jose State University when one ordinary evening while driving home, a cat ran across the road in front of him. To avoid hitting the poor thing he slammed on his breaks and, subsequently, was rear-ended by a leather clad, motorcycle driving Trevor. 

Anyone who even merely glanced at the two would think they shouldn't have connected like they did. Aiden, with his nervous, apologetic stutter looking as though he was actually shaking in his khakis and blue sweater vest, and Trevor, who appeared the total opposite with his steely green-eyed stare, biker boots, leather chaps, and tattoos. However, that vehicular accident turned out to be the greatest thing to ever happen to Trevor. 

The damage to his bike was minimal, and Trevor had no real injuries so he saw no reason in needing to exchange insurances and whatnot. However, Aiden continually kept trying to allow Trevor to pay for the damages at least since he felt so horrible over the whole thing. Trevor was wasn't a total bad guy, but he had no problem in using Aiden's guilt against him. Amongst, Aiden's panicky speech on wanting to make up the accident to him, Trevor interrupted him.

“Go to dinner with me”. 

Aiden stopped and stared confused at him for a beat. “W-what?”

“Go. To. Dinner. With. Me” Trevor responded with a miniature smirk. “You want to make up for the fact that you caused me to dent my bike right? Well then this is how you can. I don't want your money, I'd rather just have dinner.” 

“Dinner? Like, like a date?” Aiden asked nervously.

“If you want it to be.” Trevor was grinning fully by now. 

“OK.” Aiden responded with a nervous smile of his own refusing to make proper eye contact. 

And that is how the two of them started. Their relationship simply took off from there. To others, it may have seemed like they moved pretty fast. They were only past their 3 month mark when they moved in together. The next two and a half years were total bliss in Trevor's opinion. He was no longer just a street thug with a bad attitude and a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. He had a purpose, to care for and protect Aiden. He felt like he could take on the world and win with Aiden by his side. However, as many like Trevor discover, all good things seem to come to an inevitable end. 

Four months after Aiden graduated college, he got a great job offer that was perfect for him. The problem? It was in Sydney... Australia. The other problem? Trevor, having a five year probation after a not so pretty bar fight, couldn't travel outside the state of California. The two of them argued about it for a week. Aiden didn't think he should take it, he could find another job right there in San Jose, or at least closer to San Jose. Trevor, on the other hand, knew this would be a great opportunity for Aiden, and he deserved this job. Even if it meant Aiden would have to leave Trevor behind and that would be the end of them, Trevor knew he couldn't stand in the way of Aiden's dream of studying Marine Biology. So, less then two weeks later, he was standing at the airport, putting Aiden on a plane, and saying goodbye to the love of his life. 

He had shot down Aiden's arguments about them staying in touch and staying together. Trevor knew it would just be hurt too much and be a distraction for Aiden. He also knew Aiden could, and most likely would, find someone a lot better then Trevor. So he let him go. That was six years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trevor shook himself out of his thoughts on the past. It was done and over with. Aiden was gone, and he was needed to move on. Trevor got up from his stool, ran his hand through his closely cropped brown hair, deposited his cup into his sink, and wandered into his room to get ready for the day. Pulling open his bedside drawer, he picked up the picture that was inside. Aiden and his own smiling faces grinned up at him. He stroked his thumb over picture Aiden's face. His dirty blond hair was a wind blown mess that day, and his dark blue eyes sparkled with happiness that matched his bright smile. Trevor was positioned behind him with his tattooed arms surrounding Aiden's waist. His own smile less vibrate but no less filled with happiness. The photo was taken on their two year anniversary. 

Trevor placed the photo back in the drawer before shutting it and squaring his shoulders. He shoved his phone and keys into his pocket and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair on his way out the door. Time to head to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
